Uma Detenção Reveladora
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sneville/Slash) Depois de Neville explodir um caldeirão, Snape lhe dá uma detenção e descobre sentimentos que o Gryffindor nunca tinha revelado.


**Título: **Uma detenção reveladora | **Ship**: Severus Snape/Neville Longbottom | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Gênero:** Romance |**Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Sinopse: **(Sneville) Depois de Neville explodir um caldeirão, Snape lhe dá uma detenção e descobre sentimentos que o Gryffindor nunca tinha revelado.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Avisos:**

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**UMA DETENÇÃO REVELADORA**

A Guerra tinha terminado, finalmente, e Voldemort tinha sido destruído, graças a Harry Potter. Os Comensais da Morte que sobreviveram foram julgados, toda sua fortuna lhes foi retirada e presos em Azkaban.

Snape, que tinha sido descoberto com vida na Casa dos Gritos, poderia ter tido o mesmo destino se Potter não tivesse mostrado suas memórias ao tribunal, que comprovavam sua inocência. Depois de semanas em St. Mungus, recuperando da mordida de Nagini, a diretora lhe propôs que voltasse a dar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas ele recusou e pediu o cargo de Poções. Isso foi um choque para os alunos, quando souberam da notícia, pois pensavam que ele voltaria para esse cargo, já que ele o tinha ambicionado durante tantos anos.

Hogwarts, com a ajuda de professores, alunos, habitantes de Hogsmeade e funcionários, conseguiu reabrir no primeiro de setembro.

Snape decidiu não comparecer á Seleção e, em seu gabinete, organizou sua primeira aula de Poções, que seria com os sétimos anos. Era estranho para o homem, que tinha sido espião por mais de dezessete anos, que agora estivesse livre.

De manhã, Snape acordou e foi confirmar em seu horário com quem teria sua primeira aula. Viu, de cenho franzido, que teria Gryffindors e Slytherins. Colocou a mão em sua têmpora e suspirou, pressentindo que a aula não iria correr bem. Potter, possivelmente tentaria falar com ele sobre Lily e ainda tinha Longbottom, que poderia explodir um caldeirão e enviar todo o mundo para a enfermaria. Se lembrou do rosto do garoto que, ano passado, sempre o olhava com ódio e que o tentava destabilizar. Mas Severus, em vez de sentir raiva de Longbottom, admirou sua coragem e essa admiração, aos poucos, se tornou em amor.

Mas o Mestre de Poções sabia que o Gryffindor nunca andaria com um ex – Comensal frio e sarcástico como ele. Longbottom era demasiado certinho para andar com uma pessoa cruel, que já tinha feito sua vida e a vida de seus colegas um inferno. Guardou seus apontamentos em sua pasta e decidiu tomar um banho de água fria. Precisava de tirar o garoto de sua mente. Ele seu perguntava constantemente como se tinha apaixonado por Longbottom, mas se lembrava de seu jeito tímido, de seu rosto ruborizado quando realizava uma poção e achava encantador. Entrou na banheira e, ao ligar a água fria, estremeceu, como se tivesse levado um choque. Tomou uma ducha rápida, tentando esfriar a cabeça e afastar aqueles pensamentos. Se não se controlasse, acabaria por fazer uma loucura. Longbottom seria sua perdição. Saiu do banheiro, se limpou e retirou do armário uma camisa azul escura e umas calças pretas. Calçou os sapatos e saiu de seu quarto. Passou por seu gabinete e abriu a porta, saindo para os corredores. Alguns alunos passavam por ele e conversavam em voz baixa, seus rostos pálidos e franzidos de preocupação. Snape sabia que era devido á situação de seus pais. Muitos tinham sido Comensais e estavam presos, deixando algumas crianças ao cargo de familiares. Em passos lentos, se dirigiu para o salão principal. Os quadros olhavam para ele e comentavam entre si. Incomodado, ajeitou a gola da camisa, tapando a cicatriz que tinha no pescoço. Ele detestava essa cicatriz, o fazia lembrar Nagini.

Entrou no Salão Principal, que estava cheio, e os alunos se viraram em sua direção. Sussurravam entre eles, mas o homem nem ligava. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes, pensando na Guerra, em Lily, Dumbledore, Longbottom…

Se dirigiu para a mesa dos professores e se sentou. Nunca pensou que voltaria a se sentar naquela mesa. Começou a tomar seu café e a diretora se dirigiu a ele e lhe perguntou:

-Tudo bem, Severus? – Snape olhou para cima e viu a diretora, que lhe sorria.

-Tudo ótimo, diretora. – Falou Severus, roucamente. Com a mordida da serpente, suas cordas vocais tinham ficado um pouco danificadas. O homem continuou, com ironia – Sobrevivi para continuar a dar aulas a essas cabeças ocas. Estou muito feliz.

A diretora colocou a mão no ombro dele, que retesou com o toque. Vendo seu desconforto, Minerva retirou a mão e disse:

-Me desculpe, Severus. Foi sem intenção. – Puxou a cadeira, se sentando ao lado dele e perguntou:

-Porque não veio á Seleção? – O professor bebeu um pouco de café e falou:

-Eu não tive… – Baixou o olhar e continuou – coragem para vir. Muitos alunos não estão mais aqui e…não me sentia bem…depois de tudo o que aconteceu…

Snape não conseguia arranjar as palavras certas para demonstrar o que sentia, mas Minerva compreendeu o que ele queria dizer. Olhou para o homem e disse:

-Eu compreendo. – A diretora olhou para a frente e falou, animada:

-Potter está constantemente olhando para você.

-Deve querer falar sobre Lily. – Resmungou Snape, enquanto erguia o olhar fitava Potter. O garoto sorriu para os professores e se virou para Ron e Hermione, voltando a conversar.

-É natural que deseje saber tudo sobre ela. Ele não conheceu a mãe. E você agora poderia ser mais gentil com ele. Com certeza se apercebeu que ele não é como James. – Disse Minerva, carinhosamente. Snape não lhe respondeu, fitando sua xícara, pensativo. Essas eram as mesmas palavras que Dumbledore sempre lhe tinha dito. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e a diretora sorriu.

-Alguma coisa, venha ter comigo para conversarmos. Estarei sempre disponível para você. – Se levantou da cadeira e o moreno balbuciou, em voz baixa:

-Obrigado, Minerva. – A diretora sorriu e se afastou. Snape bebeu o resto de seu café e se levantou. Alguns alunos também estavam começando a se levantar para terem suas aulas. O professor se dirigiu para as masmorras e foi para seu gabinete, sua mente perdida em pensamentos. Entrou no gabinete e pensou: _"Como será minha vida agora?"_.

Ele sempre tinha pensado que morreria na guerra, mas tudo tinha dado errado. Agora se sentia perdido, não sabendo o que fazer de sua vida. Com um suspiro, pegou em seus materiais e saiu do gabinete. Se dirigiu para a sala e viu os alunos, aglomerados á frente da porta, o esperando enquanto conversavam. Trocou um olhar rápido com Draco, que estava pálido. O garoto tinha conseguido ficar em liberdade, tal como Narcissa, mas Lucius não. Abriu a porta da sala, sendo imediatamente inundado por memórias. Fechou sua mente e se dirigiu para sua escrivaninha. Pousou os materiais e afastou a cadeira, se sentando e esperando que seus alunos ficassem em silêncio. Os alunos arrastavam as cadeiras e, aos poucos se sentaram. Snape olhou para cada um deles. O trio de ouro estava junto e observava o professor com atenção. Quando todos se sentaram e a sala ficou silenciosa, Snape falou:

-Tenho certeza que todos sabem de minha história. – Os alunos ouviam com atenção o que Snape dizia – Mas isso não lhes dará o direito de se armarem em espertinhos. Quero que me respeitem como sempre fizeram e não serei mole nas detenções.

Os alunos continuaram em silêncio e Snape sentiu que eles estavam mortos por lhe perguntar tudo.

-Bom, abram o livro na página dez e façam a Poção Wiggenweld (1). A poção Wiggenweld tem o poder de restaurar as forças de uma pessoa que está demasiado fraca ou que está doente. São essas poções que vocês tomam quando estão doentes e vão á enfermaria. – Falou o professor e ordenou - Agora, façam!

Os alunos abriram os livros enquanto soltavam muxoxos de tristeza. Estavam ansiosos que Snape lhes contasse suas histórias. O som de cadeiras rangendo rapidamente ecoou pelo local e Snape começou a ler um livro de Poções Avançadas.

Quando fumaças começaram a sair dos caldeirões, Snape largou o livro e começou a andar pela sala. Alguns alunos ainda tinham dificuldades em Poções, mas a maioria se esforçava. Seu olhar foi para Longbottom. O garoto estava mais bonito. Tinha deixado crescer o cabelo e tinha arranjado os dentes. Tinha um pouco de barba espalhada pelo rosto e os músculos estavam visíveis em seu uniforme. Longbottom ergueu a mão e Snape reparou que ele tinha um Bezoar. O Professor ficou horrorizado e se lembrou do que aconteceria se a pedra fosse colocada na poção. A poção iria...

-NÃO! – Gritou o professor, roucamente, enquanto erguia sua varinha e lançava um feitiço protetor nos alunos. O caldeirão explodiu, fazendo um estrondo enorme e expeliu parte de seu conteúdo. O professor percebeu que, felizmente, ninguém tinha sido ferido, simplesmente todos estavam assustados. Estreitou os olhos para Neville, que olhava horrorizado o conteúdo saindo do caldeirão, tal como a fumaça negra. Esperou um pouco e, percebendo que já era seguro, retirou o feitiço.

-Seu idiota! – Gritou Snape, descontrolado, enquanto avançava para Neville, que se tinha virado para o professor e estava pálido de medo – Você não leu as instruções? Era para colocar a casca de Wiggentree, não um Bezoar! Esse ingrediente nem está na poção!

Neville tremia de medo e não era o único. Snape estava uma fera e estava com a varinha na mão, que soltava faíscas vermelhas.

-A gente podia ter morrido! Cinquenta pontos para os Gryffindor por sua estupidez. – Falou Snape, seus olhos negros faiscando de raiva. Os alunos ficaram indignados, mas não tiveram coragem de refutar o professor – E vai ter detenção comigo hoje á noite! Às nove!

Snape respirou fundo, sentindo sua garganta doendo. Olhou para os alunos e disse:

-Podem sair. – Os alunos fitaram o professor, chocados e ele repetiu a ordem:

-Saiam! - Os alunos limparam os caldeirões, arrumaram os ingredientes e saíram. Snape se sentou na escrivaninha e pousou a cabeça nas mãos. Se a primeira aula tinha acabado assim, ele nem queria que as outras começassem.

O resto da manhã correu normalmente, para alívio de Snape. Toda a escola já sabia do ocorrido e fazia de tudo para não importunar o professor. Minerva, ao almoço, foi falar com Snape e ele lhe contou o ocorrido. No final, admitiu:

-Não devia ter voltado. – A diretora olhou tristemente para o colega e disse:

-Você faz muita falta aqui, Severus. Mas precisa de ter calma, por sua saúde. – Snape suspirou e disse:

-Ainda bem que não tenho mais aulas. Vou descansar. Até logo, Minerva. - A diretora abriu a boca, para falar, mas logo a fechou. Snape saiu do Salão Principal e avançou até às masmorras. Os alunos passavam por ele e se desviavam. Se dirigiu para seu dormitório e se deitou na cama. Nem se deu ao trabalho de afastar os lençóis e dormiu de imediato.

**OoOoO**

O professor acordou e olhou para o relógio, que tinha em cima do criado mudo. Eram oito da noite. Se espreguiçou e saiu da cama. Ajeitou suas vestes, pegou na varinha e arrumou o quarto. Chamou um elfo e, quando ele apareceu, disse:

-Quero o jantar.

-Com certeza, professor Snape. – E desapareceu com um "pop". Snape se dirigiu ao armário de ingredientes e pegou em um frasco com uma poção calmante e bebeu. Mesmo tendo dormido a tarde toda, não se sentia completamente recuperado. O elfo apareceu á frente dele e colocou o prato e os talheres em cima da mesa e desapareceu. O professor pegou em uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo, se sentou e começou a jantar. Ele só esperava que fosse uma detenção tranquila, sem incidentes.

Quando terminou de jantar, olhou para o relógio que tinha pregado na parede e viu que faltavam dez minutos para Longbottom chegar. Chamou o elfo, que apareceu com um suave "pop" e lhe mandou arrumar tudo. O elfo obedeceu e ele se dirigiu para o gabinete. Se sentou na cadeira e pegou, em cima da escrivaninha, no livro de Magia Negra que estava lendo antes da batalha final e continuou a ler. Pouco depois, bateram á porta e Snape olhou para o relógio. Eram nove da noite.

-Entre. – Disse, roucamente. Neville abriu a porta, timidamente, e falou:

-Posso entrar, professor?

-Sim. – Disse Snape. O garoto entrou e fechou a porta. Ficou parado, esperando por ordens. Snape pousou o livro e disse:

-Você vai repetir a Poção Wiggenweld. - Neville estremeceu, se lembrando do incidente de manhã, mas nada disse. Se sentou e começou a organizar os ingredientes com atenção. De vez em quando suspirava e fechava os olhos. Suas mãos tremiam, enquanto cortava os ingredientes. Snape observava cada movimento seu com atenção, com a varinha ao seu lado. De repente, Neville soltou um gemido e largou a faca, que caiu com um baque surdo no chão, colocando o dedo na boca. Snape se levantou, contornou a escrivaninha e se aproximou rapidamente do Gryffindor.

-Me dê sua mão. – Ordenou e Neville retirou o dedo de sua boca. Com timidez, entregou sua mão a Snape, que começou a realizar feitiços de cura no dedo ferido. O garoto corou ao sentir o toque frio do professor, mas nada disse. Por fim, quando o dedo não sangrava mais, Neville retirou a mão delicadamente do agarre de Snape e sorriu para ele.

-Obrigado. – Disse. Snape sorriu internamente ao ver o sorriso de Longbottom, mas disse simplesmente:

-Para a próxima tenha cuidado. – Snape ia se afastar, quando Neville agarrou sua mão e ambos estremeceram com o toque. Se olharam nos olhos e o mais velho viu que os olhos castanhos de Neville brilhavam intensamente. Nunca os tinha visto tão brilhantes. O Gryffindor ficou envergonhado com seu ato, mas Snape percebeu como sendo um incentivo. Sem se conter, aproximou seus lábios dos de Neville e o beijou carinhosamente. O Gryffindor estremeceu e abraçou o professor, aprofundando o beijo. Suas línguas se tocavam harmoniosamente e os dois homens se agarravam desesperadamente. Quando ficaram sem ar, se afastaram aos poucos e Snape, se apercebendo do que tinha feito, arregalou os olhos, horrorizado, e sussurrou:

-O que fiz?

-Nada que eu não quisesse, Snape. – Admitiu Neville, com um sorriso bobo em seus lábios. O professor fitou o aluno, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e lhe perguntou:

-Alguém lhe deu o direito de me chamar de Snape. É _professor_ Snape. – Frisou.

Neville riu, um riso gostoso que quase fez Snape rir junto. O Gryffindor olhou para o professor e falou:

-Acabamos de nos beijar, e você quer que eu o continue a chamar de professor? - Snape ruborizou e Neville tocou com sua mão na bochecha do professor, que fechou os olhos com o toque.

-Longbottom… - Começou Snape, mas foi interrompido pelo Gryffindor que pediu:

-Me chame de Neville. - Snape hesitou, mas disse:

-Me perdoe, _Neville_. – Longbottom sorriu e Snape continuou – Não nos devíamos ter beijado. Somos professor e aluno e…

Mas foi novamente interrompido pelo Gryffindor, que lhe deu um selinho nos lábios e admitiu:

-Eu te amo. – Snape sentiu seu coração batendo mais forte, mas nada disse. Se lembrou de lhe ter chamado de idiota na aula e pediu:

-Me desculpe por ter chamado você de idiota. – Neville sorriu e falou:

-Não faz mal. - Snape percebeu que Neville não era só corajoso, mas também era bondoso. Abraçou o Gryffindor, que estremeceu de desejo e o beijou, se sentindo, pela primeira vez, amado.

**FIM**

**Notas da Autora: **Oi! Essa é minha primeira fic com esse casal. Espero que gostem. Snape e Neville ficam tão fofos juntos, que eu não sei como existem tão poucas fics deles. Espero que gostem. Reviews são bem-vindos. Bjs :D

**-x-**

"Wiggenweld" poderá significar "Força Soldadora" ou " Aquele que Solda a Poção da Força. Etimologia retirada de: /wiki/Po%C3%A7%C3%A3o_Wiggenweld;

O conteúdo da Poção foi retirado de: .pt/2010/10/pocoes-ingredientes-e-tipos


End file.
